zombie_zfandomcom-20200216-history
Russell Bell
Name: Russell Bell. Age: 27. Height: 6'3. Nationality: USA. Background At 19 Russell enlisted in the Marine Corps with his brother Connor Bell for 4 years as Captain of Delta Company and then the National Guard for 2. During his time in the Marines he was deployed in the Middle East and Africa, he met many people during his time in both places but his most interesting encounter was with a man in Africa who was working with a terror group there, Russell's helicopter was shot down on his way back to base in the crash a piece of shrapnel was jammed through his leg, after the crash a terrorist ran up but rather than kill the injured marine he took pity on him and patched his wounds then left without saying a word. Outbreak Russell was on patrol in Alaska when the virus broke out, him and Connor were sent to secure and evacuate oil rigs in the gulf of Alaska, on the last oil rig they were told to shutdown the main pump and ended up getting left behind due to one of the helicopter pilots being infected, and the chopper getting crashed. Luckily the oil rig still has an emergency life boat can be used to travel between the oil rig and land. Post-Outbreak After the outbreak Russell and Connor went to the army/airforce base in Anchorage, AK and aquired 2 choppers an AA APC, and used the radio to contact 2 other survivors that were going to meet in the eastern U.S. and head west and cleared a path from SE to central AK for them. Weapons/Gear Equipped Weapons: Springfield M1A (20+1 (121 total) .308 Rounds), Colt 1911 (7+1 Rounds (61 total) .45, Penetrator Rounds), and a Blackjack fighting knife. Clothing/Armor: Digital Navy or Digital Woodland Camo, Backpack, and a Plate Carrier with level IV plates. Gear: Flare Gun, First Aid Kit, and an M50 Gas Mask. Vehicles: Life Boat, Mil Mi-24( 1 Pilot, 1 Co-Pilot, 30 passengers, 70 Rockets, 40 AA/AT Missiles, 4 M134s, and 1 20mm Rotary Cannon), and an AA M167 Vulcan (On the oil rig). Backup/Extra Weapons: Winchester Model 70 (4+1 (61 total) 30-06, Rounds), and a Colt Anaconda (6 (60 total) .44 Magnum Rounds). Bases: Oil Rig (57°46'41.4"N 144°11'36.6"W Gulf of Alaska) (4 Survivors with 2 rifles 1 shotgun, and 1 axe). Joint Base Elmendorf (Anchorage Alaska) (Frequented by drifters and Connor). Outposts/Safe Houses: Glacier Observatory (Juneau, Alaska) (3 Survivors with 1 rifle, 1 pistol, and 1 machette). Sports Arena (Soldotna, Alaska) (All Survivors welcome). Chisana Ghost Town (Chisana, Alaska) (1 Survivor with a lever-action rifle). Raven Hotel (Haines Junction, Yukon Territory Y0B 1L0) (4 Survivors with 1 rifle and 2 pistols). The Golden Saloon (McCarthy, Alaska) (2 Survivors with 2 rifles). M1A1.jpg|M1A 45_Raptor_245_Grain_Xtreme_Penetrator_Underwwod_Ammo_Item-911.png|30-30/.308 Ammo les-baer-premier-II-1.5-1920x1080-1.jpg|1911 44_Rem_Mag_160_Grain_Xtreme_Hunter_Underwood_Ammo_Item-902.png|.44 Magnum/.45 ACP Ammo 9fc5552993e25998651508c4c041797f--custom-knives-cutlery.jpg|Knife tuj010603103_1.jpg|Navy Camo sentry-package-bk_2.jpg|Plate Carrier (Navy) Emerson USMC Operational Frog Combat Uniform(Marpat).jpg|Woodland Camo sentry-package-od.jpg|Plate Carrier (Woodland) 51O2YD7NfWL.jpg|Backpack 4852880.jpg|Flare Kit lancer-tactical-m50-blk-1.jpg|Gas Mask 1200px-Mad_Dog_spar.jpg|Oil Rig orange-tempsc-totally-enclosed-motor-propelled-survival-craft-on-chinese-JG5YBD.jpg|Life Boat 7f0e68fb0283f2ce7fb18e6f6c40c707.jpg|Mi-24 vadsside.jpg|M167 PrecisionHerd03ls.jpg|Model 70 0182.jpg|.44 Magnum